First Attack on Hogsmeade
The first big move by Cadena that played out on the board was the Hogsmeade Massacre that occurred in PW Year 2. The actual timing of this event has been altered slightly over the years, as the GameStaff worked out a permanent timeline for the board. The Overview As the second successful Fall term since it's grand re-opening after the Final Battle draws to a close, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are finishing up their lessons; anticipating their much needed Winter Holidays. The professors had arranged a special treat for the students, an afternoon together to be spent in the village of Hogsmeade. They set out from the castle shortly before noon, and made their way into the village. Some of the Professors gathered their Teaching Assistant's (TA's) in Hogsmeade and brought them to the Three Broomsticks for lunch for a celebration; a thank you for all their hard work over the last term. The TA's and Professors occupied a large table in the back of the pub, while other students trickled in and took seats along the bar. Plans had been made for the group to return to the castle in the early afternoon, but due to the good behavior displayed by the students, they allowed the outing to stretch on. The Three Broomsticks grew more and more crowded, as witches and wizards filled the pub, the noise level rising under the strain of so much Holiday cheer. The cheer was short lived. The stillness outside the pub was broken by wand fire, prompting the Professors to divide; half rushing outside to discern the source, and the others staying behind to protect the students inside the pub. Within moments it became apparent that the village was under attack, and all of-age witches and wizards raced out onto the cobbled streets. The remaining professors herded the terrified 1st and 2nd year students together in the back of the pub, doing everything they could to keep the level of panic down. But the situation changed when the pub was stormed by people wearing dark robes and masks; and a battle began inside the Three Broomsticks. Students fled, running in all directions, some ending up on the street outside. Jets of green light burst through the late afternoon sky, and the students were plunged head first into the terrifying chaos. Screams filled the air as the Professors struggled to protect themselves and their charges, but there was simply no way to contain the hexes and curses. The True Intent Unknown to the patrons of Hogsmeade, the attack was planned as a diversion. The true intent was a raid on Dervish & Banges; so that Rhueben Griffey and his followers could search his daughter's shop and reclaim a family heirloom;a unique necklace his late wife wore bearing a large rune stone in the shape of a moon. The Media The Daily Prophet Headline: ATTACK AT HOGSMEADE! Harrowing Experiences in Hogsmeade Late Friday afternoon, several professors and students, were declared dead by Regis Pulido, a medi-wizard at St. Mungo's. He described the cause of most deaths were from the Killing Curse. He went on further to comment that several Aurors, Ministry officials, and even Matthias Chadwick, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, promptly came to the aide of the grieving victims of Hogsmeade. The area was sealed off from further questioning and comment while this matter undergoes a full investigation, but this reporter was able to get an ear into the conversation before everyone departed on that tragic evening. It turns out that Auror, Adieus Lumien, confirmed my suspicion that it was the Killing Curse that had been used by several Dark Wizards for reasons unknown in a raid of unsuspecting students while in Hogsmeade after hours. Several professors who seemed to be looking for the students engaged in a confrontation with these Dark Wizards and came off poorly for their efforts. We were told not to print this story until later as Auror Adieus Lumien wanted to get the facts straight before this went out and not cause panic, but we at the Daily Prophet wanted to extend our sympathies to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and let them know we too share in their suffering. So far, there are no clues as to who is responsible for the murders. Rumors of Dark Arts activity are circulating, but the Minister of Magic vehemently denied it. Coincidentally, the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Autumn Beaumont, has been detained by the Ministry for questioning. She was sighted at St. Mungo's as well, the night several other victims were brought in. One can only wonder what part she has in all of this. More on this story will follow as soon as we have more information. Our sincerest condolences go out to the families of the following deceased who have been identified at the harrowing events in Hogsmeade. Hogwarts Staff: Professor Gwendolyn McPherson Professor Elliot Birch Professor John Dudzik Professor Charlotte Logan Hogwarts Students: Teague Montague Naiara Mallory Xavier Wyse Andres Regent Perry Winsome Merrick Falke Riley Behan Kelli Maddox Starshine Patches Troubling times seem to be ahead, and one can only wonder how much of this could have been prevented if Headmaster Matthias Chadwick had better reign on the happenings of Hogwarts. Further investigation is underway as we strive to retrieve accounts from witnesses such as Professor Viola Cooper, who will possibly be sent to St. Mungo's for further treatment, Maddy Emmerson, Eleanor Armistead, Verrena Amsel, Tyler Manning, and Thom McClearly. Expect to hear live testimonies in the next edition from some of the students who made it through the attack and hear there tale. The Quibbler Headline: Report from Hogsmeade At one end of the Diagon Alley stands Gringotts. At the other end stands a gigantic white building. This building is the Ministry of Magic, the heart of the wizarding world. Over twenty-four hours ago, there was a flurry of activity here. Reporters gathered around everywhere as the Minister of Magic held a press conference addressing the attack on Hogsmeade. Not even halfway through the conference, a rather unusual and completely unexpected event took place involving none other than Autumn Beaumont, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who is suspected to have questionable relations with rumored Death Eaters, but from the testimony of Headmaster Matthias Chadwick, has escaped further interrogations as has been deemed innocent of charges that would have otherwise landed her in Azkaban. During this cleverly disguised ruse, several suspects once again eluded the Ministry and escaped right under Minister of Magic’s nose. Recognized suspects that were previously in Ministry custody were Raven Griffey, shopkeeper of Dervish and Banges in Hogsmeade Village, and Octavius Nox, shopkeeper of Borgins and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. Shortly afterwards, Matthias Chadwick made a special appearance on behalf of Autumn Beaumont that caused a scene of even more epic proportions. Matthias Chadwick did nothing more than stand behind Beaumont, claiming as well, that she is innocent of all allegations surrounding the mysterious murders that happened two years ago at the school. This battle of wills did not turn out well and ended rather abruptly when the Minister of Magic stormed out of the Artium saying, and I quote, "This is far from over." Whatever "this" is referring to, it seems that there could be trouble awaiting Matthias Chadwick and those at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Category:Cadena Attacks